freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanmades:POPGOES
|-|Principal= POPGOES es un fangame dirigido por Kane Carter y está basado en la saga Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. El juego actúa como una secuela de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, relatando los sucesos que ocurrieron posterior al incendio de la atracción de Fazbear's Fright y desvelando secretos acerca de una persona en particular, Fritz Glade. Descripción La subasta tuvo lugar después del incendio de Fazbear Fright, fue una gran oportunidad para un hombre de edad avanzada con el nombre de Fritz. Veras, Fritz tuvo una idea, y quería un poco de inspiración. Esa subasta fue una inspiración. Un sombrero, en particular, le sería muy útil. Sin embargo, Fritz necesitaba ayuda. Fritz necesita un montón, un montón de ayuda. Realmente no puedes ayudar con todo. Pero definitivamente puedes ayudar siendo el guardia de seguridad. Bienvenido a Popgoes' Pizza. Jugabilidad 'Primera noche' La primera noche del juego le servirá al jugador a acostumbrarse y aprender las mecánicas que estarán durante todo el juego. En esta noche, los únicos animatrónicos activos serán Popgoes The Weasel y Stone The Crow. El primero de ellos se activara aproximadamente a las 2 AM y entonces deambulara por la pizzeria en busca de las partes de Blackrabbit. Estas partes estarán repartidas por las cámaras 1,2,3,5 y 6. Popgoes empezara dejando el escenario, para después pasar por la izquierda y aparecer en la cámara 4. Cuando el animatrónico desaparece de dicha cámara, el jugador debe encontrarlo en las cámaras donde se encuentras los miembros de Blackrabbit. Una vez que Popgoes es localizado en cualquiera de esas zonas, el jugador debe presionar el botón "Room Shout-Down"; entonces dejara esa zona, volviendo a la cámara 4 y sin ninguna parte obtenida. Si Popgoes logra reunir las seis partes del cuerpo de Blackrabbit (brazos, piernas, torso y cabeza) y los coloca sobre la mesa del área del escenario, este será invocado y asesinara la jugador. El segundo animatrónico activo es Stone. Para poder evitarlo, el jugador debe tener cuidado con el indicador de Panic, que aumentara cada vez que el jugador (ya sea en el juego o en la realidad) sienta pánico o actué de forma brusca. A medida que el indicador va subiendo, el jugador podrá presenciar a Stone en cada una de las cámara de la pizzeria, tapando la vista con su cartel, lo que dificulta mucho saber la posición de Popgoes. Para poder evitar que el indicador suba, el jugador debe mirar la ventana de la derecha (donde se encuentra Stone), para calmarse y que las alucinaciones cesen. Pero si el nivel de pánico esta al máximo y el jugador no ve la ventana a tiempo, este será eliminado por cualquiera de los animatronicos de la pizzeria (a excepción de Blackrabbit). 'Minijuego (Después de la 1ra noche)' thumb|leftAl finalizar la noche, el jugador será llevado a un minijuego de 8-bits. En él, se controlará a Stone en una localización desconocida, mientras un sonido de estática suena de fondo (así será al finalizar cada noche, cambiando de personaje). En toda el área, se pueden encontrar diversos objetos pertenecientes a los Animatrónicos Toys (todos ellos, son indumentarias y accesorios). Si el jugador pulsa repetidamente la tecla "Espacio" en el gorro de BB, entonces una imagen aparecerá, mostrando a un hombre tomado de la mano de una niña, la cual lleva un globo verde mientras una caja de música puede ser escuchada de fondo. Cuando la imagen desaparece, se volverá al principio del minijuego. Si el jugador pasa de largo el gorro y sigue su camino, podrá encontrar a Ballon Boy encadenado. Si intenta acercarse a él, finalizará el minijuego. 'Segunda Noche' En esta noche, las hermanas ardillas, Sara y Saffron se activaran y trataran de atrapar al jugador a través de las ventilaciones. Además, Popgoes (al igual que todos los animatronicos) actuara más agresivo y el indicador de pánico se llena más rápido durante el transcurso de la semana. Ellas empezaran por abandonar el escenario hasta la cámara 9, después hasta la cámara 8 y al final empezaran a deambular por las ventilaciones. Para evitar que lleguen a la oficina, el jugador debe encontrarlas en las ventilaciones (con el botón "Vent Cam") en las cámaras 1,2,3,5 y 6. Cuando se les haya localizado, se debe presionar el botón "Heat" y entonces se activara la calefacción (que consiste en unos gruesos rayos láser) que evitara el paso de los animatronicos por las ventilaciones. Si el jugador no logra evitar que lleguen a la oficina, estas le arrebataran el teléfono (por lo cual, no se podrá revisar las cámaras y no se podrá evitar que Popgoes reúna las partes de Blackrabbit) y el indicador de pánico empezara a subir rápidamente. 'Minijuego (Después de la 2da noche)' thumbEn esta ocasión, se controlará a Saffron que tendrá un recorrido distinto al del minijuego anterior. Esta vez, si se pulsa la tecla Espacio en la pajarita y el sombrero ''' de '''Toy Freddy, aparecerá una imagen donde se muestra tres cajas. Hay una caja grande que esta sin abrir; también hay una caja de tamaño medio, a diferencia de que esta abierta y revela varias mascaras y piezas (que por lo que se ve, son de los animatrónicos Toys); y al final, hay una caja pequeña, que está cerrada y tiene la etiqueta "Hat" (que en español, significa "Sombrero"). Al lado de ellas, se puede ver un Mallete (también llamado Mazo, que se utiliza principalmente en los juicios o subastas). Si se pasa de largo la pajarita y el sombrero de Toy Freddy, se lo podrá encontrar a este encadenado. Al acercarse a él, se termina el minijuego. 'Tercera Noche' En esta noche, Blake se activará. Empezara por dejar su zona de inicio (a la izquierda del jugador) para después ir hasta los paneles de control de la cámara 7. Cuando este allí, empezara a drenar la energía del computador (el indicador de energía se encuentra en la esquina superior derecha del teléfono). Mientras esta drenando la energía, una pantalla a su lado mostrara un color; ahí es cuando el jugador debe actuar rápido. En la parte inferior del monitor, hay exactamente cinco botones de distintos colores. Cuando la pantalla de la cámara 7 muestre un color, el jugador debe presionar el botón que tenga el mismo color y pulsar el botón amarillo de la izquierda (que justamente tiene la silueta de la cabeza del animatronico). Entonces Blake volverá a su sitio y la energía se restablecerá. Si el jugador se equivoca de color, no solo Blake seguirá drenando la energía sino también el indicador de pánico subirá. El jugador tiene más posibilidades de pulsar el botón correcto hasta que se acabe la energía o antes de que el indicador de pánico llegue al limite. Si toda la energía es drenada, todos los sistemas (el monitor y el teléfono) se apagaran, dejando indefenso al jugador. 'Minijuego (Después de la 3ra noche)' thumb|leftEn esta ocasión se controlara a Sara y si el jugador pulsa "Espacio" en el pico y babero de Toy Chica, aparecerá una imagen que muestra a un pájaro (que parece ser de cristal) sobre una fuente. Si el jugador pasa de largo, podrá encontrar a Toy Chica encadenada y si se intenta acercarse, el minijuego termina. 'Cuarta Noche' En esta noche, no hay cambios en la jugabilidad y solamente los animatrónicos se vuelven mucho más activos. A partir de esta noche, es muy posible que Stone empiece a observar instantáneamente al jugador con ojos rojos cuando este mira la ventana. Cuando esto pasa, el indicador de pánico sube rápidamente. Esto dificultara el progreso del jugador, ya que no tendrá una manera confiable para bajar el nivel del indicador. 'Minijuego (Después de la 4ta noche)' thumb Se controlara a Blake y si se pulsa "Espacio" en la segunda cabeza de Mangle, aparecerá una imagen que muestra a un hombre haciendo lo que parece ser experimentos con algún tipo de liquido rojo. Si el jugador pasa de largo, puede encontrar a Mangle encadenado/a y si se intenta acercar, termina el minijuego. 'Quinta noche' En esta noche, los animatrónicos serán bastante agresivos, el indicador de pánico subirá con más frecuencia y aumenta la probabilidad de que Stone observe al jugador por la ventana. 'Minijuego (Después de la 5ta noche)' left|thumbSe controlara a Popgoes y si se pulsa "Espacio" en el muñeco de papel (Paperpal), aparecerá una imagen que muestra a una persona en un hospital donde el mismísimo Hombre Morado se encuentra llorando mientras esta sentado al lado de él. Si se pasa de largo, el jugador podrá encontrar a Toy Bonnie encadenado y si se intenta acercar, termina el minijuego. 'Sexta noche' thumbAl igual que antes, los animatronicos serán más agresivos y el indicador de pánico se llenara con más facilidad. En esta noche, el jugador recibirá la última llamada de Fritz (a pesar de que no se ha terminado la semana) y no habrá un minijuego al finalizar la noche, sino aparecerá una imagen de todos los animatrónicos principales junto con Gem Stone con la frase "The End" al lado. Al completar esta noche, se desbloquea la noche personalizada y los extras. 'Good Night' Este es el nombre que recibe la Noche Personalizada, sea cual fuere el nivel de I.A que tengan los animatrónicos. Hay cuatro modos de juego y completar cada de uno de ellos traerá consigo una recompensa: *'Super fácil': Establecerá la I.A de los animatrónicos a tres y completar la noche recompensara al jugador con una figura metálica rosada de Saffron que sustituirá a la que se encuentra en la oficina. *'Mediana':Establecerá la I.A de los animatrónicos a cinco y completar la noche recompensara al jugador con una figura metálica de Sara que sustituirá a la que se encuentra en la oficina. *'Moderada':Establecerá la I.A de los animatrónicos a diez y completar la noche recompensara al jugador con una figura metálica de Blake que sustituirá a la que se encuentra en la oficina. *'Difícil':Establecerá la I.A de los animatrónicos a quince y completar la noche recompensara al jugador con una figura metálic de Popgoes que sustituirá a la que se encuentra en la oficina. *'Imposible':Establecerá la I.A de los animatronicos al máximo, exactamente veinte y completar la noche recompensara al jugador con una figura metálica de Stone que sustituirá a la que se encuentra en la oficina. Debido a que es el modo más difícil, también se desbloqueara un nuevo apartado en los perfiles de personajes (Strings) y se habilitaran los trucos y desafíos que pueden ser activados desde el menú de la noche personalizada. Pero diferencia de los otros modos, el modo Imposible trae consigo una secuencia de imágenes al final de la noche donde se ve una historia: POPGOES-_Fin_del_Modo_Imposible_(Primera_Imagen).png|Primera imagen que muestra a dos niños en una casa. Note el color morado de la camisa de uno de ellos. POPGOES-_Fin_del_Modo_Imposible_(Segunda_Imagen).png|Segunda imagen que muestra como los niños crecieron y se ve como se separan uno del otro. POPGOES-_Fin_del_Modo_Imposible_(Tercera_Imagen).png|Tercera imagen que muestra como uno de ellos se convierte en el Hombre Morado y el otro se distancia de él. POPGOES-_Fin_del_Modo_Imposible_(Cuarta_Imagen).png|Cuarta imagen que muestra al Hombre Morado dentro de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza junto con una mascara de SpringBonnie. POPGOES-_Fin_del_Modo_Imposible_(Quinta_Imagen).png|Quinta imagen que muestra al Hombre Morado con la mascara de SpringBonnie devuelta en la casa, solo y a oscuras. POPGOES-_Fin_del_Modo_Imposible_(Sexta_Imagen).png|Sexta imagen que muestra al Hombre Morado dentro del traje de SpringBonnie. POPGOES-_Fin_del_Modo_Imposible_(Septima_Imagen).png||Séptima imagen que muestra al Hombre Morado convertido en Springtrap. POPGOES-_Fin_del_Modo_Imposible_(Octava_Imagen).png|Octava imagen que muestra a un hombre anciano al lado de varias cajas y objetos, entre ellos, la cabeza de Springtrap. POPGOES-_Fin_del_Modo_Imposible_(Novena_Imagen).png|Novena y última imagen que muestra como el hombre, junto con algunas cajas y la cabeza de Springtrap desaparecen. Final verdadero thumb|leftAl igual que la tercera entrega de FNaF, POPGOES trae consigo un final alternativo y que para hacerlo, hay que hacer varias acciones durante las noches para desbloquearlo. thumb Cuando el jugador es asesinado, aparecerá una pantalla de muerte que dice Conection Lost, junto con dos ojos que tienen el color de poder del animatrónico que logro atraparlo (Ej: Stone=Rojo, Popgoes=Verde, Sara=Celeste, etc) y al lado de ellos, se pueden ver varias palabras y letras. Para conseguir el final verdadero, hay poner atención en la sección que dice "detl: info_overL_'(Numero de cámara)'" y también en: "det3: mem_(Nombre de animatrónico)_'(Una cantidad de segundos)'". Otra cosa que se tiene que tener en cuenta, es el animatrónico que se controla en el minijuego al final de cada noche (Ej: Noche 1=Stone, Noche 2=Saffron, etc). Habiendo reunido estos datos, se tiene que empezar el juego desde el principio. thumb|left Una vez empezada la noche, el jugador debe esperar la cantidad de segundos que se muestra en la pantalla de muerte del animatrónico que se controla en el minijuego al final de esa noche y después ir a la cámara que se marca también en dicha pantalla (Por ejemplo, en la Noche 1, donde al final se controla a Stone, hay que esperar 526 segundos e ir a la cámara 3 de la ventilación). Cuando se encuentre en esa cámara, sorpresivamente aparecerá Simon. El jugador debe pulsar uno de los botones del panel (que se utilizan para evitar a Blake) dependiendo del color de ojos que tenga el animatrónico (Si Simon tiene ojos de color rojo, el jugador debe pulsar el botón rojo). Entonces empezara a hablar y el resto de la noche tendrá una tonalidad morada. Esto hay que repetirlo en cada noche, teniendo en cuenta cual animatrónico se controla en el minijuego y relacionándolo con su pantalla de muerte. thumb Si se siguieron estos pasos, el minijuego del final de cada noche empezara con normalidad, pero se escuchara una voz que estará repitiendo constantemente unas letras (al igual que el minijuego "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M" ). Si el jugador va por la ruta que lleva hasta algún animatrónico Toy, justo antes de eso aparece la cabeza de Simon, desprendiendo una luz hacia el centro. Si se acerca a ella, el animatrónico que se este controlando se transformara en un Lux Animatrónico y cuando se intente acercar al animatrónico Toy, este se desmontara. thumb|left Si el jugador siguió estos pasos correctamente, entonces la sexta noche si tendrá un minijuego al final, donde se controlara a Blackrabbit. Este aparecerá junto a una impresora 3D y si se pulsa "Espacio" en ella, se vera la imagen de una mujer mutilada con una máscara de Toy Bonnie. Si el jugador sigue su camino, no aparecerá la cabeza de Simon, sino la de el mismísimo Hombre Morado desprendiendo una luz como siempre. Si el jugador acerca a Blackrabbit a ella, también se transformara en un Lux y si sigue su camino, en vez de encontrar a un animatrónico Toy encadenado, se encontrara a Fritz. Si se intenta acercar a el, Blackrabbit (esta vez nombrado como "Whiterabbit") lo asesina. 300px|thumb Cuando se termine el minijuego, iniciara una cinemática que muestra al jugador devuelta en la oficina, con todos los sistemas apagados. Tras eso, se escucha unos pasos y entonces todo se tornara oscuro. Después la imagen se restablece y el guardia se da la vuelta para presenciar como Simon sale de la oficina de Fritz, entonces todo se oscurece otra vez. La imagen se restablece solo para ver como Simon se sigue acercando. Luego, se oscurece otra vez y se restablece para ver por última vez como Simon esta mirando al guardia fijamente y tras eso, la cinemática termina. thumb|left Después de eso, aparecerá una imagen de Simon, junto con los Lux animatronicos y Grave Stone, con la frase "The End" al lado. Obtener este final recompensara al jugador con los perfiles de personajes de Simon, los Lux animatronicos y Grave Stone. Trucos y desafíos Trucos }} Desafíos }} }} Personajes }} Desarrolladores Kane Carter (Poppy) *'País': Reino Unido *'Cargo': Director, Diseñador, Escritor, Artista 2D. *'Edad': 18 años *'Comentario': No tengo idea de que fue lo que hice para recibir la inmensa cantidad de apoyo que me fue dado el año pasado. Los extraños que tuve que conocer a largo del Internet se convirtieron en trabajadores, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos que he tenido. POPGOES ha sido una experiencia increíble y amo en lo que se ha convertido. Muchas gracias a todos por el continuo apoyo. Jack Bradford (EverythingAnimation) *'País': Australia *'Cargo': Modelador, Diseñador, Artista 2D *'Edad': 15 años *'Comentario': POPGOES fue ciertamente una divertida experiencia y disfrute trabajando en él. Aunque el tiempo que estuve en el equipo fue demasiado corto comparado con otros desarrolladores, lo ame sabiendo que deje un gran impacto en el juego. Incluso después de haber dejado el equipo de desarrollo, seguí queriendo las sorpresas de los teasers, el trailer, y todo el juego en general. Ame la experiencia de POPGOES y espero que todas las personas que lo jueguen lo disfruten de igual forma. '' Phil Morg (Phisnom) *'País': Chile *'Cargo': Editor, Director asistente *'Edad': 17 años *'Comentario': ''Este proyecto fue ciertamente un viaje para mi, un año entero o más de bromas, dolores de cabeza, risas y frustraciones. Todos y cada uno de ellos ha valido la pena y he estado completamente entretenidos por ellos. Ojalá ahora, las personas que juegan esto y aquellas que están leyendo esta pantalla van a disfrutar jugar este juego mucho más que yo cuando tome una parte para crearlo. Diviértete. Wendy Cheng (Pan Darcy) *'País': Australia *'Cargo': Artista, Diseñador 2D *'Edad': 20 años *'Comentario': Entonces, trabajar en POPGOES fue una experiencia interesante para mi a pesar de tener que tratar algunas complicaciones en la vida real, causando que sea un miembro inestable del equipo.Pero hey, al final deje mi marca ¿Cierto? Daniel Zetterstrom (Pieking9000) *'País': Estados Unidos *'Cargo': Programador, Desarrollador. *'Edad': 20 años *'Comentario': Definitivamente, hacer POPGOES fue una asombrosa experiencia. Es increíble para mí como un grupo de adolescentes de cerca de cada esquina del mundo se unieron para crear algo de lo que estamos muy orgulloso. Obvio, hubo altas y bajas pero a pesar de todo, no he podido pedir estar en un mejor grupo. Gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron este juego. Ha sido un honor. '' Ryder Sinclair (gunkystuff) *'País': Estados Unidos *'Cargo': Modelador, Animador. *'Edad': 15 años *'Comentario': ''Trabajar en POPGOES fue genial. Es una cosa increíble. Conocer y trabajar con todas las personas del equipo fue asombroso, y espero que todos disfruten el juego y aprecien lo que hemos puesto en él. Definitivamente tomo tiempo, pero creo que el resultado final valió la pena. '' Douwe Heijmerink (What-The-Frog) *'País': Países Bajos. *'Cargo': Artista de sprites. *'Edad': 17 años *'Comentario': ''Estoy super agradecido de ser parte de este juego. Trabajar con el equipo fue increíblemente divertido y Kane fue la persona indicada para liderarlo, siempre poniendo al juego y su calidad por delante de todo. Aunque fue retrasado un montón de veces, definitivamente pienso que el resultado final valió la pena. Con la popularidad de FNaF dirigiéndose a su fin, tengo la esperanza que las personas puedan revivir esa experiencia con este pequeño proyecto. James Roberts *'País': Reino Unido. *'Cargo': Actor de voz, Escritor. *'Edad': 17 años *'Comentario': Fue muy divertido y un privilegio real ser parte del equipo de POPGOES- primero como escritor , y más tarde proporcionando mi voz para las llamadas nocturnas. Fue fantástico trabajar con un talentoso y multinacional equipo de desarrolladores, y observar todo el proceso con una perspectiva tanto interna como externa. Este juego tiene un gran camino, y estoy muy orgulloso hasta donde ha llegado. Curiosidades *Según el creador hay 2 versiones del juego llamadas: Popgoes 15 y Popgoes 16.http://gamejolt.com/games/popgoes/64790/news/will-there-ever-be-a-popgoes-2/158319 **Ambas versiones iban a tener una secuela pero la versión 15 fue cancelada y solo quedo la 16 con su futura secuela POPGOES 2, la secuela del POPGOES cancelado iba a llamarse POPGOES:ENCORE. **Dos artistas llamados Grey-WingedBlitz y LeafCurtain iban crear la secuela "no oficial" de POPGOES, obviamente, sin ninguna participación ni dirección del equipo original. *Sin embargo, Kane confirmó que él, junto con un nuevo equipo de desarrolladores, crearan la secuela Oficial de POPGOES. *La página oficial del juego es popgo.es *Para celebrar el "April's Fools Day" (Día de los tontos en EE.UU), Kane dio una pista que decía que el juego saldría justo para ese día. Pero resulto ser un juego RPG de 8-bits (POPGOES ARCADE) parecido al juego de broma de Five Nights at Freddy's World que publicó Scott. *Curiosamente, Blackrabbit tiene la misma apariencia que Shadow Bonnie. *Los creadores abrieron una colecta de dinero en la página Patreon.com para ayudarlos a cubrir los gastos del juego y también de futuras entregas. **Cuando alcanzaron la cantidad máxima, modelos oficiales para SFM fueron regalados por los creadores bajo el nombre de The Night Collection. *Un tiempo después, fue lanzado un pack que contenía los modelos para SFM de los personajes secretos. *Después se lanzo un pack que contenia a Strings, sus accesorios y la impresora 3D. *Un día antes de su lanzamiento, le fue entregado al youtuber Dawko una demo del juego con las primeras dos noches, para que la gente pudiera ver lo que sería el juego completo. **Si se pulsa la televisión de la Cámara 9, aparecerá una versión animatronica de Dawko haciendo la presentación que realiza en cada vídeo. *Si se pulsa el vaso con la cara de Popgoes, este reproducirá el sonido de una burbuja estallando. *El medidor de pánico aumenta no solo con lo que le pasa al protagonista, sino también por lo que le pasa al jugador (cerrar la habitación o ventilación errónea, pulsar botones sin control, etc). **Cerrar habitaciones o ventilaciones en las que si estén los animatronicos o pulsar el botón correcto hará que el indicador baje un poco. *Se tenia planeado originalmente que, al mirar a la derecha, pudiera verse en la pared un poster de Candy del fangame Five Nights at Candy's o un poster de Spring Bonnie del fangame (actualmente cancelado) Those Nights at Fredbear's. Esta idea fue desechada debido a que no iba tener relación con la historia o iba a confundirla mucho más. **Es curioso pensar que Popgoes hizo aparición como un easter-egg en Five Nights at Candy's 2. *Stone es el personaje con mayor cantidad de versiones, siendo estás Gem Stone, Lux Stone y Grave Stone. **También es el personaje con mayor cantidad de apariciones de cámaras, que vendrían siendo todas ellas (A excepción de las ventilaciones). *Originalmente, se tenía pensado que el menú del juego fuera un menú de restaurante. **La idea fue descartada debido a que tenían que actualizar el modelo cada vez que alguien salia o entraba en el equipo de desarrolladores. *Kane lanzó una carpeta que contiene guías, referencias y contenido adicional del juego bajo el nombre de [http://gamejolt.com/games/popgoes-official/64790/download/build/380996 POPGOES Creator Pack]. *Kane confirmó que el verdadero nombre del animatronico protagonista (Guardia de Seguridad) es Sec-Strings. **'Strings' vendría siendo el nombre del espantapájaros que inspiró el diseño del animatronico. **El animatronico se llamo Strings (hilos) debido a que las marionetas son usualmente controladas por ellos. *Kane Carter creó una secuencia ARG para que los fanáticos hallaran un pieza clave en la trama de POPGOES que nadie había descubierto. Esta secuencia consistía en que una imagen guardaba un mensaje (el cual había que descifrarlo con algún código) que guiaba a otra imagen y así sucesivamente. |-|POPGOES 2= POPGOES 2 (Originalmente llamado POPGOES Reprinted o también llamado P2 o POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest) era la segunda entrega de la serie POPGOES dirigida por Kane Carter, basado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. Descripción Poco después de los acontecimientos de POPGOES (Grave ending), Popgoes' Pizzeria ha sido heredada por un nuevo propietario tras el desafortunado fallecimiento de Fritz Glade. El nuevo guardián del edificio tiene algunas ideas interesantes, e ideologías, que pueden cambiar sustancialmente cómo Popgoes The Weasel es visto por el mundo exterior... POPGOES 2 es una aterradora continuación y final de la serie de fangame "POPGOES". Enfréntate a los animatronicos Epitome y Heartless, descubre el misterioso pasado de Fritz y los secretos de lugares nunca antes vistos de toda la línea temporal de POPGOES, en un juego emocionante que empuja los límites del género "cliquear y apuntar" de terror en 2D. POPGOES ARCADE 2 thumb|left Al igual que el primer juego, se lanzó un teaser interactivo que simulaba un juego RPG de 8-bits. En este teaser, se busca aclarar varios hecho relacionadas a la historia de POPGOES (principalmente sobre los sucesos ocurridos en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza). La historia se ubica en Fazbear's World, un mundo dividido en cuatro facciones donde cada una tiene su propio gobernante; estas facciones son la facción Freddy, la facción Bonnie, la facción Chica y la facción Foxy. Así mismo, hay un rey que domina todo el mundo, el cual es llamado The Puppet. Pero algo extraño ha ocurrido; los reyes de cada facción han sido infectados con alguna clase de virus que los vuelve malvados. Los científicos de Fazbear's World han concluido que se debe a que The Puppet fue el primero en ser infectado por dicho virus y, por consiguiente, se transmitió a los demás gobernantes. Para salvar al mundo de esta crisis, hay que recolectar las cuatro máscaras de las facciones para así poder derrotar a Puppet y acabar con este virus. Curiosidades *Esta confirmado que Kellen Goff, actor que interpretó la voz de Funtime Freddy en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, participará en este proyecto. *Kane Carter escribió en la página de gamejolt de POPGOES acerca del lanzamiento del fangame Five Nights at Candy's 3. Lo curioso es que varias letras de su mensaje tenían una fuente de letra diferente, las cuales formaban la frase "Deadcanon". Más tarde, se descubrió que al presionar el ojo del nuevo animatrónico de esta segunda entrega en la página de popgo.es, aparecería una barra de escritura que pedía una contraseña. Al escribir "deadcanon", aparecería una imagen de dicho animatrónico; al iluminar la imagen, se revela su nombre, el cual es "Epitome Popgoes". |-|Comics= Durante el desarrollo de POPGOES y posterior a su lanzamiento, Kane Carter junto con varios ilustradores decidieron crear algunos comics para dar a conocer más datos y hechos acerca de la trama del juego. POPGOES: The Plastic Grave thumbThe Plastic Grave (La tumba de plástico) fue un comic escrito por Kane Karter e ilustrado por Pandarcy; en el se buscaba dar varios hechos importantes con respecto al juego y su historia. Originalmente iba a tener nueve páginas, pero debido a algunas complicaciones el comic se encuentra actualmente cancelado. Heart of Stone thumb Heart of Stone (que puede traducirse como Corazón de piedra o Corazón de Stone) es un comic escrito por Kane Carter e ilustrado por Ellie Patterson. La historia se centra en mostrar un poco del pasado del animatronico Stone. |-|Galería= Teasers POPGOES Seesmall-3qhukmcb.png|''Veo el mal'' Runsmall-k5kwxqpm.png|''Escucho el mal'' Senseb-c3j95stk.png|''Siento el mal'' Feelb-cz8timdp.png|''Me siento mal'' Figurines-ymqzffka.png Madeg-ntdbdgyn.png|''Hice el mal'' wallp2-3sfrjudt.png stoneteaser.png Popgif-gzhmimdn.gif Icongj-96cdrihk.png teaser800-ih5zff25.png teasedeath-63kf9vju.png 9-ikkqkpbs.png Te-sgemv9kw.png gjimage-hvqgz8ax.png kbYVeJK.png|Teaser final 260616.png|Nueva fecha de lanzamiento. 5days.jpg|Cuenta regresiva. 5daysbright.jpg|Teaser iluminado. 4days.png 4daysbright.jpg|Teaser iluminado. 3days.png 3daysbright.jpg|Teaser iluminado. 2days.png 2daysbright.jpg|Teaser iluminado. 1day.jpg 1daybright.jpg|Teaser iluminado. 0.png 0bright.jpg|Teaser iluminado Out.jpg Areyouenjoying.jpg|''¿Estas disfrutando el juego?'' Areyouenjoyingbright.jpg|Teaser iluminado. YourFinalClue.png|Primer teaser de la secuencia ARG. YourFinalClue(Bright).jpg|Teaser iluminado. POPGOES Creator Pack Teaser.png Heart_of_Stone_(POPGOES_Comic_-_Teaser).png P2 POPGOES-_P2_Teaser.png POPGOES-_P2_Teaser_(Iluminado).png POPGOES_2_-_P2.png POPGOES 2 - Teaser 2 (Stand By).png|'Espere' POPGOES 2 - Teaser 2 (Stand By) - Iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado. POPGOES_2_-_Deadcanon.png POPGOES_2_-_Deadcanon_(Iluminado).png|Teaser iluminado. Note el nombre "Epitome Popgoes". Popgoes_Arcade_2_-_Teaser.png POPGOES 2 - Teaser 4.5.png|'1984' POGOES 2 - Teaser 5.png|'Everything you can do, I can do better' (Todo lo que puedes hacer, puedo hacerlo mejor) POPGOES_2_-_Teaser_6.png POPGOES_2_-_Teaser_7.png|'No te muevas'. POPGOES 2 - Teaser 8.png|'CAM 10 2024-11-23 02:32:09' Teléfono WeaselWare Teléfono Teléfono_WeaselWare_(POPGOES).png|Teléfono apagado. Teléfono_WeaselWare_-_Animación_(POPGOES).gif|Animación del teléfono (Subiendo y bajando). Teléfono_WeaselWare_-_Siendo_robado_por_Sara_(POPGOES).gif|El teléfono siendo robado por Sara. Mapa Teléfono_WeaselWare_-_Mapa_(POPGOES).png|Mapa que viene por defecto. Teléfono_WeaselWare_-_Mapa_-_Azul_(POPGOES).png|Mapa con fondo azul (Se desbloquea al completar la Noche Personalizada en dificultad Difícil con el desafío "Zoophobia" activado). Teléfono_WeaselWare_-_Mapa_-_Rojo_(POPGOES).png|Mapa con fondo rojo (Se desbloquea al completar la Noche Personalizada en dificultad Difícil con el desafío "Faulty Equipment" activado). Teléfono_WeaselWare_-_Mapa_-_Gris_(POPGOES).png|Mapa con fondo gris (Se desbloquea al completar la Noche Personalizada en dificultad Difícil con el desafío "Endless" activado). Teléfono_WeaselWare_-_Mapa_-_Golden_(POPGOES).png|Mapa con fondo dorado (Se desbloquea al completar la Noche Personalizada en dificultad Imposible con el desafío "Zoophobia" activado). Teléfono_WeaselWare_-_Mapa_-_Estilo_FNaF_(POPGOES).png|Mapa con el estilo clásico de FNaF (Se desbloquea al completar la Noche Personalizada en dificultad Imposible con el desafío "Faulty Equipment" activado). Teléfono_WeaselWare_-_Mapa_-_WeaselTech_(POPGOES).png|Mapa estilo WeaselTech (Se desbloquea al completar la Noche Personalizada en dificultad Imposible con el desafío "Endless" activado). Perspectivas Frente Perspectivas_-_Frente_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando la pantalla. Perspectivas_-_Frente_-_Sistemas_apagados_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando la pantalla, con todos los sistemas apagados. Perspectivas_-_Frente_-_Popgoes_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando la pantalla, donde se puede ver el reflejo de los ojos de Popgoes. Derecha Perspectivas_-_Derecha_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando a la derecha. Perspectivas_-_Derecha_-_Stone_(POPGOES).gif|El jugador mirando a la derecha, donde Stone se voltea repentinamente. Detrás Perspectivas_-_Detrás_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando hacia atrás. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Sin_Popgoes_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando hacia atrás, donde Popgoes se ha ido del escenario. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Sara_&_Saffron_alejándose_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando hacia atrás, donde Sara y Saffron se están alejando del escenario. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Vacío_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando hacia atrás, donde todos los animatrónicos se han ido del escenario. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Popgoes_-_Torso_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' dejando el torso de Blackrabbit sobre la mesa. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Popgoes_-_Brazo_derecho_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' dejando el brazo derecho de Blackrabbit sobre la mesa. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Popgoes_-_Pierna_derecha_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' dejando la pierna derecha de Blackrabbit sobre la mesa. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Popgoes_-_Brazo_izquierdo_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' dejando el brazo izquierdo de Blackrabbit sobre la mesa. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Popgoes_-_Pierna_izquierda_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' dejando la pierna izquierda de Blackrabbit sobre la mesa. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Popgoes_-_Cabeza_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' dejando la cabeza de Blackrabbit sobre la mesa. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Simon_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando hacía atrás, donde Simon aparece repentinamente. Perspectivas_-_Detrás_-_Whiterabbit_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando hacía atrás, donde Whiterabbit aparece repentinamente. Izquierda Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando a la izquierda. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Blake_-_Lenvantándose_de_la_silla_(POPGOES).png|'Blake' levantándose de la silla. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Blake_-_Alejándose_de_la_habitación_(POPGOES).png|'Blake' a punto de salir de la habitación. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Blake_-_Cerca_del_jugador_(POPGOES).png|'Blake' cerca del jugador. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Popgoes_-_Alejándose_de_la_habitación_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' a punto de salir de la habitación. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Popgoes_-_Torso_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' con el torso de Blackrabbit. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Popgoes_-_Brazo_derecho_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' con el brazo derecho de Blackrabbit. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Popgoes_-_Pierna_derecha_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' con la pierna derecha de Blackrabbit. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Popgoes_-_Brazo_izquierdo_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' con el brazo izquierdo de Blackrabbit. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Popgoes_-_Pierna_izquierda_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' con la pierna izquierda de Blackrabbit. Perspectivas_-_Izquierda_-_Popgoes_-_Cabeza_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Popgoes' con la cabeza de Blackrabbit. Arriba Perspectivas_-_Arriba_(POPGOES).png|El jugador mirando hacía arriba. Perspectivas_-_Arriba_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|'Sara' y Saffron asomándose por la ventila. Perspectivas_-_Arriba_-_Teléfono_robado_(POPGOES).png|El teléfono en la ventila, luego de ser robado por Sara. Cámaras Cam 01 Cam_1_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 01'. Cam_1-Popgoes_(POPGOES).png|Cam 01 con Popgoes acercándose a la impresora. Cam_1-Popgoes_Parte_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|Cam 01 con Popgoes sosteniendo una parte de Blackrabbit. Cam 02 Cam 01 (POPGOES).png|'Cam 02'. Cam_01.png|Cam 02 con Popgoes acercándose a la impresora. Cam 01 - Popgoes + Parte de Blackrrabit (POPGOES).png|Cam 02 con Popgoes sosteniendo una parte de Blackrabbit. Cam 01 - Lux Saffron (POPGOES).png|Cam 02 con Lux Saffron. Cam 01 - Simon (POPGOES).png|Cam 02 con Simon. Cam 03 Cam_03_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 03'. Cam_03_-_Popgoes_(POPGOES).png|Cam 03 con Popgoes acercándose a la impresora. Cam_03_-_Popgoes_Parte_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|Cam 03 con Popgoes sosteniendo una parte de Blackrabbit. Cam_03_-_Toy_Freddy_(POPGOES).png|Cam 03 con Toy Freddy (Easter Egg). Cam 04 Cam_04_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 04'. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_hacia_la_Cam_01_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes acercándose a la Cam 01. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_hacia_la_Cam_02_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes acercándose a la Cam 02. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_hacia_la_Cam_03_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes acercándose a la Cam 03. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_hacia_la_Cam_05_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes acercándose a la Cam 05. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_hacia_la_Cam_06_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes acercándose a la Cam 06. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_saliendo_de_la_Cam_01-03_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes saliendo de la Cam 01 o Cam 03 con una parte de Blackrabbit. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_saliendo_de_la_Cam_02_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes saliendo de la Cam 02 con una parte de Blackrabbit. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_saliendo_de_la_Cam_05_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes saliendo de la Cam 05 con una parte de Blackrabbit. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_saliendo_de_la_Cam_06_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes saliendo de la Cam 06 con una parte de Blackrabbit. Cam_04_-_Popgoes_Cabeza_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Popgoes arrastrando la cabeza de Blackrabbit. Cam_04_-_Lux_Popgoes_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Lux Popgoes. Cam_04_-_Simon_(POPGOES).png|Cam 04 con Simon. Cam 05 Cam_05_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 05'. Cam_05_-_Popgoes_acercándose_a_la_impresora_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 05' con Popgoes acercándose a la impresora. Cam_05_-_Popgoes_Una_parte_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 05' con Popgoes sosteniendo una parte de Blackrabbit. Cam 06 Cam_06_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 06'. Cam_06_-_Popgoes_acercándose_a_la_impresora_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 06' con Popgoes acercándose a la impresora. Cam_06_-_Popgoes_Una_parte_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 06' con Popgoes sosteniendo una parte de Blackrabbit. Cam_06_-_Popgoes_acercándose_a_la_impresora_-_2da_Posición_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 06' con Popgoes acercándose a la impresora (2da posición). Cam_06_-_Popgoes_Cabeza_de_Blackrabbit_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 06' con Popgoes sosteniendo la cabeza de Blackrabbit. Cam_06_-_Toy_Chica_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 06' con Toy Chica. Cam 07 Cam_07_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 07'. Cam_07_-_Blake_-_Lejos_del_panel_de_control_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 07' con Blake lejos del panel de control. Cam_07_-_Blake_-_Cerca_del_panel_de_control_(POPGOES).gif|'Cam 07' con Blake drenando la energía del panel de control. Cam_07_-_Funtime_Foxy_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 07' con Funtime Foxy/Mangle. Cam 08 Cam_08_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 08'. Cam_08_Popgoes_cerca_de_la_impresora_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 08' con Popgoes cerca de la impresora, a punto de agarrar la cabeza de Blackrabbit. Cam_08_-_Popgoes_saliendo_de_la_sala_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 08' con Popgoes saliendo de la sala. Cam_08_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 08' con Sara y Saffron. Cam 09 Cam_09_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 09'. Cam_09_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 09' con Sara y Saffron entrando en la ventilación. Cam_09_-_Lux_Blake_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 09' con Lux Blake. Cam_09_-_Simon_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 09' con Simon. Cam_09_-_Dawko_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 09' con la versión animatronica de Dawko en el televisor. Cam 10 Cam_10_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 10'. Cam_10_-_Lux_Sara_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 10' con Lux Sara. Cam_10_-_Simon_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 10' con Simon. Cam_10_-_Auto_Morado_(POPGOES).png|'Cam 10' con un auto de color morado. Ventilaciones Cam 01 Cam_01_-_Ventilación_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 01. Cam_01_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 01 con los láseres activados. Cam_01_-_Ventilación_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 01 con Sara y Saffron. Cam_01_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 01 con Sara y Saffron mientras los láseres están activados. Cam 02 Cam_02_-_Ventilación_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 02. Cam_02_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 02 con los láseres activados. Cam_02_-_Ventilación_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 02 con Sara y Saffron. Cam_02_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 02 con Sara y Saffron mientras los láseres están activados. Cam 03 Cam_03_-_Ventilación_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 03. Cam_03_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 03 con los láseres activados. Cam_03_-_Ventilación_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 03 con Sara y Saffron. Cam_03_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 03 con Sara y Saffron mientras los láseres están activados. Ventilacion-Cam_3_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 03 con Simon. Cam_03_-_Ventilación_-_Lux_Stone_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 03 con Lux Stone. Cam 05 Cam_05_-_Ventilación_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 05. Cam_05_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 05 con los láseres activados. Cam_05_-_Ventilación_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 05 con Sara y Saffron. Cam_05_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 05 con Sara y Saffron mientras los láseres están activados. Cam 06 Cam_06_-_Ventilación_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 06. Cam_06_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 06 con los láseres activados. Cam_06_-_Ventilación_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 06 con Sara y Saffron. Cam_06_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 06 con Sara y Saffron mientras los láseres están activados. Cam 07 Cam_07_-_Ventilación_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 07. Cam_07_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 07 con los láseres activados. Cam_07_-_Ventilación_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 07 con Sara y Saffron. Cam_07_-_Ventilación_-_Activado_-_Sara_&_Saffron_(POPGOES).png|Ventilación de la Cam 07 con Sara y Saffron mientras los láseres están activados. Jumpscares PopgoesJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Popgoes. BlackrabbitJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Blackrabbit. StoneJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Stone. BlakeJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Blake. SaraJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Sara. SaffronJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Saffron. Pantallas de muerte PopgoesScreenDeath.gif|Pantalla de muerte de Popgoes. BlackrabbitScreenDeath.jpg|Pantalla de muerte de Blackrabbit. ScreenDeathStone.gif|Pantalla de muerte de Stone. BlakeScreenDeath.gif|Pantalla de muerte de Blake Steam Workshop The Night Collection Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_1).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_2).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_3).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_4).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_5).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_6).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_7).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_8).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_9).png The Grave Collection Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_10).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_11).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_12).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_13).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_14).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_15).png The Strings Collection Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_16).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_17).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_18).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_19).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_20).png Steam_Workshop_(Imagen_21).png Contenido sin utilizar Posters TNaF_Easter_Egg_(POPGOES).jpg|Note el poster de Fredbear's. FNaC_Easter_Egg_(POPGOES).jpg|Note los posters de Candy y Cindy. Menú Restaurant_Menu_(POPGOES).gif|Concepto original del menú. Jumpscares Popgoes_Jumpscare_(Unused).gif|Jumpscare inutilizado de Popgoes. Stone_Jumpscare_(Unused).gif|Jumpscare inutilizado de Stone. Blake_Jumpscare_(Unused).gif|Jumpscare inutilizado de Blake. Blake_Jumpscare_2_(Unused).gif|Jumpscare completo de Blake (Inutilizado). Trailers POPGOES TRAILER|Trailer POPGOES - Party Room (OUTDATED) Creator Pack Plano de la pizzeria Mapa_basico_(POPGOES).png|Básico. Mapa_con_las_ventilaciones_(POPGOES).png|Con las ventilaciones. Mapa_modelado_(POPGOES).png|Modelado. Modelos de los animatronicos Popgoes_(Frente).png|Popgoes de frente. Popgoes_(De_lado).png|Popgoes de perfil. Popgoes_(Detras).png|Popgoes de espaldas. Blake_(Frente).png|Blake de frente. Blake_(De_lado).png|Blake de perfil. Blake_(Detrás).png|Blake de espaldas. Sara_(Frente).png|Sara de frente. Sara_(De_lado).png|Sara de perfil. Sara_(Detrás).png|Sara de espaldas. Saffron (De frente).png|Saffron de frente. Saffron (De lado).png|Saffron de perfil. Saffron (Detras).png|Saffron de espaldas. Stone (De frente).png|Stone de frente. Stone (De lado).png|Stone de perfil. Stone (Detras).png|Stone de espaldas. Blackrabbit (De frente).png|Blackrabbit de frente. Blackrabbit (De lado).png|Blackrabbit de perfil. Blackrabbit (Detras).png|Blackrabbit de espaldas. Gem_Stone_(De_frente).png|Gem Stone de frente. Gem_Stone_(De_lado).png|Gem Stone de perfil. Gem_Stone_(Detrás).png|Gem Stone de espaldas. Strings_(Frente).png|Strings de frente. Strings_(De_lado).png|Strings de perfil. Strings_(Detrás).png|Strings de espaldas. Sec-Strings_(De_frente).png|Sec-Strings de frente. Sec-Strings_(De_lado).png|Sec-Strings de perfil. Sec-Strings_(Detrás).png|Sec-Strings de espaldas. Lux_Popgoes.png|Lux Popgoes. Lux_Blake.png|Lux Blake. Lux_Sara.png|Lux Sara. Lux_Saffron.png|Lux Saffron. Lux_Stone.png|Lux Stone. Whiterabbit.png|Whiterabbit. Grave_Stone_(De_frente).png|Grave Stone de frente. Grave_Stone_(De_lado).png|Grave Stone de perfil. Grave_Stone_(Detrás).png|Grave Stone de espaldas. Simon_(De_frente).png|Simon de frente. Simon_(De_lado).png|Simon de perfil. Simon_(De_espaldas).png|Simon de espaldas. Comentario del desarrollador POPGOES Developer Commentary|Vídeo en el que Kane Carter responde a varias preguntas sobre el desarrollo del juego. Miscelánea POPGOES_2_-_Titulo.png|Primer logo de POPGOES 2. POPGOES_2_The_Dead_Forest.png|Segundo logo de POPGOES 2. |-|Audios= Juego Noches Melodía que se reproduce al completar una noche center Jumpscares Jumpscare de Blackrabbit center Jumpscare de Stone center Jumpscare de Blake center Jumpscare de Sara center Jumpscare de Saffron center Simon Archivo:Simon_-_1ra_Noche_(POPGOES).ogg Archivo:Simon_-_2da_Noche_(POPGOES).ogg Archivo:Simon_-_3ra_Noche_(POPGOES).ogg Archivo:Simon_-_4ta_Noche_(POPGOES).ogg Archivo:Simon_-_5ta_Noche_(POPGOES).ogg Archivo:Simon_-_6ta_Noche_(POPGOES).ogg Fritz Noche 1 Llamada principal center Hay tres opciones, con una pregunta cada una. El jugador debe elegir cual de ellas quiere que sea respondida. Opción 1: ¿Qué hace el botón "ROOM SHUT DOWN"? center Opción 2: ¿Qué son capaces de hacer los robots? center Opción 3 : ¿Cómo es durante el día? center Noche 2 Llamada principal center Opción 1: ¿Por que no puedo mantener la calefacción encendida en la ventilación? center Opción 2: ¿Los robots no pueden arreglar la calefacción? center Opción 3: ¿Como funciona la calefacción? center Noche 3 Llamada principal center Opción 1: ¿Puedes continuar la historia? center Opción 2: ¿Qué es "Simon dice"? center Opción 3: ¿Qué estabas haciendo? center Noche 4 Llamada principal center Opción 1: ¿Como puedes pagar todo esto? center Opción 2: ¿Qué más has hecho? center Opción 3: ¿Que te inspiro a crear la pizzeria? center Noche 5 Llamada principal center Opción 1: ¿Qué es dicen las personas acerca del asesino? center Opción 2: ¿Cual es tu conexión con Freddy Fazbear's? center Opción 3: ¿Que es WeaselWare? center Noche 6 Llamada principal center Al final solo habrá dos opciones, "Si" y "No", pero ninguna de las dos reproduce un mensaje de Fritz. Categoría:Fangames